Pastel
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: El dolor y el sufrimiento en algunas ocasiones llegan a destruir a la persona mas fuerte. El que la persona amada te de la espalda rompe por completo el corazón. Pero a pesar de todo, la venganza siempre sera dulce... como un pastel.
" _ **El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: Tiembla, Grita, Llora. Para el foro Anteiku."**_

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Recomiendo discreción, no quiero niños traumados(?)**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten el fic… hasta lo que se puede disfrutar si les gusta este género.**

…

Me sostenían de ambos brazos, descontándome hasta aquella sala llena de gente, conocidos y desconocidos cuya única función era escuchar. Sus ojos se postraban en mi mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el estrado, encarando al juez, un hombre de barba pelirroja y ligeramente canosa, mirada seria y calculadora, el juez Estoico Haddock, al quien yo también llamaba suegro.

"Todos de pie" anunció haciendo que todos le obedecieran "Que la acusada de un paso al frente"

Los escoltas me soltaron, pero me esposaron de las manos. Di un paso más, tal y como me habían indicado.

"Usted, Merida DunBroch de Haddock. Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad"

"Lo juro" respondí levantando mi mano derecha.

Estoico se recargo sobre su silla y entrelazo sus manos "Las pruebas en contra suya son bastante claras como para imponerle de inmediato un castigo pero como la ley lo marca debemos escuchar su versión de la historia. Haga el favor de subir al estrado y contarlo todo"

"Claro" dije cortante obedeciendo. Desde aquel estrado intercambie miradas con mis seres queridos, mi madre, mi padre, hermanos, mi esposo Hiccup pero la persona que mi alma anhelaba no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Por favor, señorita DunBroch, no tenemos todo el día" exclamo el fiscal. Un hombre con acento australiano y pelo grisáceo.

"No me presione, estoy ordenando mis ideas… pero lo que ustedes quieren es la verdad así que no les hare el cuento largo, la verdad es lo que quieren y la verdad será todo lo que diré" aclare mi voz y me dirigí a todos los presentes "Eso debió ser la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Y se preguntaran, señores del jurado, a que me refiero. Pues es simple, yo, Merida DunBroch, a mis veinte años de edad y con un reluciente futuro por delante… estoy embarazada"

¿Cómo paso? Por obvias razones no soy la siguiente virgen María ¡No! está claro que fue por haber intimado con mi novio, 'El amor de mi vida', 'La luz de mis ojos' y todos esos apodos cursis que una quinceañera usaría para llamar a su amor infantil y pasajero.

Y dado que no soy ni quinceañera ni cursi, me limitaba a llamarlo Jack o Jackson cuando estaba de malas.

¿Cómo lo conocí? No fue nada del otro mundo, nos conocimos desde la secundaria. El casi pasaba por invisible, aun cuando tenía la apariencia del chico popular y conquistador, era todo lo contrario. A pesar de eso tenía sus encantos Era carismático, magnético y todo el mundo lo sabía, la inocencia y gozo de un niño hecho hombre.

Empezamos como amigos de ahí nos volvimos amantes hasta por fin ser oficialmente pareja al entrar a la universidad. Jack tenía afición por la repostería mientras que yo me enfocaba más en los negocios, siendo uno de nuestros planes futuros abrir una pastelería juntos.

Mi 'Querido" Jack ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? Uno… dos meses tal vez. Aun lo recuerdo, sus nerviosos e inmaduros gestos sustituidos por unas crueles y frías palabras cuando me dijo lo que en verdad sentía.

"Me niego… ese niño no puede ser mío" había dicho, sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

"¿Cómo qué no? Tu eres mi novio y debes hacerte responsable" le reclamé tomándolo del cuello de la camisa "No puedes echarte para atrás después de todo lo que pasamos Jackson. Tu sabes que has sido el único hombre en mi vida"

"Eso no lo tengo completamente seguro" me aparto suavemente "Hay muchos fulanos ahí afuera que mueren por ti, puede que a mis espaldas te hayas metido con alguno de ellos… ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de esos que se haga cargo?"

"No estoy de humor para tus bromas; te juro por mi vida y por lo que más quieras que él bebe que espero es tuyo, nuestro, un hijo que ambos tenemos la obligación de criar"

Para mí todo esto significaba dejar de lado todo lo que había planeado, el terminar una carrera, viajar por el mundo, experimentar varios cientos de amores lejanos a la pequeña ciudad escocesa en la que vivía. No culpo a mi pequeño parasito, él es sólo un inocente ser producto de mi descuido y el Jack.

Los ojos azules de Jack se cristalizaron, apretó los puños como queriendo contenerse "No estoy listo para eso… Mer, te amo pero seamos sinceros seremos obstáculos uno del otro, al igual que tu yo tengo planes a futuro… y será mejor que te vaya sacando de ellos"

Palidecí, fue como si me hubieran tirado un balde lleno de agua fría. Jack camino por la cocina, yo lo seguía con la mirada, queriendo quemarlo vivo en ese momento.

"¿Tal fácil va a ser para ti quitarme de tu vida?"

"Pongámoslo así" fue al refrigerador y sacó una tarta que había guardado para la próxima reunión de la facultad "Este pastel es mi vida" corto una parte de este y lo puso sobre su mano "Y esta pieza del pastel eres tu…" la dejo caer al suelo, donde se deshizo en varias pedazos "…así de simple puedo deshacerme de ti"

Me quede en shock, ese lado de Jack jamás lo conocí. El chico tierno, travieso e infantil ahora se ahogaba bajo esa mascara cruel y fría.

"Piérdete Merida… es lo mejor para ambos"

Salí de la casa sin decir palabra alguna. No lloré, ni una sola lágrima fue derramada por mí ese día.

La sangre me hervía, mi mente estaba inundada con demasiadas dementes ideas para resolver mi problema. Tirarme al rio, ahorcarme, abortar, causar un choque automovilístico que me hiciera perder al niño o incluso la vida… pero no, yo no quería que este ser, por más indeseado que fuera, muriera. No iba a ser ese tipo de persona tan cruel como para negarle la vida a mi propio hijo.

No me quedo de otra más que pedirle ayuda a mi familia. Era de esperarse que estallaran en cólera, mi madre sobretodo. Me echó en cara todo lo que iba a perder y todo el esfuerzo que tiré a la basura, como si yo no lo hubiera sabido antes.

Tuve que explicarle lo sucedido con Jack, y luego de eso pareció compadecerme.

"Sabía que ese muchacho no te convenía, es un pobre diablo sin clase ni dinero" Elinor, madre, reina sin reino ¡Ya cállate!

Permanecí encerrada por varios días en mi habitación, pensando en mi futuro, en mi bebé, en Jack y lo fácil que le fue abandonarme. Ni siquiera las pastillas calmantes me ayudaban a dormir por las noches, además de que abusaba de ellas consumiéndolas como si fueran dulces.

Siendo sincera jamás estuve completamente segura de quererlo al cien por ciento; como una chica llena de ideas modernas y me atrevo a decir feministas pensaba que llorar por un hombre, o imitación de hombre, siendo yo una mujer educada y con los recursos necesarios para salir adelante por mi cuenta. Sería una ofensa hacia todas mis creencias.

Aunque por otro lado, mi madre no pensaba de la misma forma, ella se dio a la tarea de buscarme un marido. Encontró a su mejor prospecto entre su círculo de amistades, un joven de rasgos nórdicos, de cabello color chocolate y lindos ojos verdes, hijo de un juez querido por el pueblo, amante de los animales y el conocimiento.

Hiccup, es su nombre, un buen chico, amable, atento, dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad sobre mí y la criatura que crecía en mi vientre. No me dio la espalda al saber mi historia, me acepto como su esposa sin dudarlo. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo semanas después, fue pequeña pero igual tuvo sus lujos.

El cuerpo de Hiccup era cálido como un horno, sus labios dulces como el azúcar, sus manos se sentían como algodón cuando me abrazaba y a pesar de eso yo no le tenía ningún afecto.

Aquí va otra declaración, puede que esta sea la que al juez y el jurado les interese. Yo, Merida, seguía aferrada a Jack, no por amor, no por nostalgia sino por el más puro rencor, recelo y frustración.

Llegamos al punto más rápido de la historia. Tres meses de embarazo, el vientre comenzaba a notarse, recién había salido del consultorio de mi médico con los resultados de mis estudios en las manos y en mi camino de regreso acabe enfrente de aquella casa.

La casa de Jack, sumida en música y bullicio como era de costumbre todos los viernes cuando él se reunía con sus colegas de la facultad de gastronomía. Me quede observando desde el otro lado de la calle, aun cuando la lluvia apareció yo no me moví ni un centímetro, no hasta que todos sus amigos se habían marchado. Uno a uno dejándolo completamente solo.

Crucé la calle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la puerta.

Sobre mi cuello, aun después de meses, colgaba en un collar la llave de esa casa que alguna vez llamé hogar. Abrí la perta y entre, silenciosa, con la mente hecha una maraña de ideas, el dulce olor de aquella morada penetraba mis fosas nasales y en la sala estaba él, agotado, dormido en el sofá alcanzando su quinto sueño.

Me acerque a Jack, acaricie su cabello lleno de harina y lo bese en los labios sabor a crema de cacahuate, llenando todos mis sentidos con calorías bajas. Se sentía como si faltara algo, algo que el dejo. Teníamos todos los ingredientes para un postre, excepto que me quisiera.

Sus crueles palabras volvieron a mí, como un recordatorio para que no volviera a caer en sus redes. Del pastel de su vida yo sólo era la rebanada que descartó.

Lo miraba dormir, tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, viviendo en su pequeño mundo de colores y sabores, mientras que yo me hundía en mi propia penumbra y un mundo en el que jamás desee entrar.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¡Suya! ¡Mia! ¡De ambos! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo quiero!... pero no en este mundo donde su simple existencia atormentaría mi paulatina felicidad.

En la mesa de centro reposaba, tentador y deseoso, aquella arma blanca y letal. La tome entre mis manos, pasando un dedo por su filosa y fría hoja de metal. Puede que haya perdido la cabeza, que tal vez arriesgué mi futuro en un acto así mas ese era el precio que una mujer debía pagar para recuperar su dignidad.

Me acomode sobre Jack en el sofá, apretando su cadera entre mis piernas. Pequeñas gotas de agua caian de mi cabello mojando su ropa, me atreví a desabrocharle la camisa, sintiendo su suave y fría piel en la palma de mi mano.

"¿Merida?" pronuncio abriendo lentamente los ojos "¿Qué… que haces aquí?"

Pase mi dedo sobre la comisura de sus labios "Shh… quise venir a despedirme"

Levante el cuchillo, dejándolo perplejo y asustado "Por favor, Mer… no hagas una tontería" suplicó y suplicó "Perdóname… ¡Ah!"

Estampe el cuchillo contra su abdomen "Con todo respeto Jack…Yo no soy una rebanada de pastel para que tu sólo me deseches" apreté el mango del cuchillo bajándolo lenta y profundamente por su piel "Ahora te iras con el glaseado de mi corazón, así que ahora yo recupero lo que es mío y tú te perderás…"

Clavé el cuchillo en su garganta, dejando que la sangre frotara y manchara mis manos, sus ojos azules iban perdiendo su vida "…del pedazo de cielo que te di porque si yo soy solamente una rebanada de pastel"

"Meri…da… lo siento"

Rebané su cuello, haciendo rodar su cabeza, manchando el suelo de aquel liquido rojo brillante. Tome su cabeza y la cargue hasta tenerla frente a mí, para plantar un beso en sus fríos labios "Entonces tú eres un trozo de carne para mí"

Abracé la cabeza contra mi pecho, buscando prendarme de Jack completamente. Su sangre manchando mi piel, mis manos enredándose en su cabello y que las suyas rozaran mis mejillas por una última vez.

La pesadilla no termino ahí, no deseo entrar en detalles y me abstengo de mencionar más sobre el instinto necrófilo que me consumió aquella noche, la noche que rompí por completo mi mente y viole las principales reglas de la sociedad.

El practicar el coito con una persona muerta es una experiencia que no repetiría a menos de que fuera con el… o inclusive con mi esposo que está presente en la sala. El degustar el sabor de la carne hace que una vibra desconocida recorra mi cuerpo causándome excitación.

"¡Deténgase señorita DunBroch!" el Juez Estoico golpeo su podio con su mazo de madera, buscando el orden en la sala.

El rostro de todos los presentes no tenía precio. Mi pobre madre hasta tuvo que abandonar la sala para vomitar y mi dulce Hiccup me miraba con temor y preocupación, que ternura de hombre.

"No cabe duda alguna de que usted es culpable del asesinato y desaparición del joven Jackson Overland Frost" señaló el fiscal "Pero hay algo que todavía no ha quedado claro en este caso y exijo que lo revele ante todos y sobre la ley ¿En dónde está el cuerpo de Jack?"

No pude evitar reírme "¿En verdad usted me puso atención?" seguí riéndome hasta el punto que casi tuvieron que calmarme con unos choques eléctricos "Jack está en esta sala… justo aquí" baje mi mano hasta la altura de mi estómago.

Los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Su carne, jugosa y suave, apetitosa para el paladar… fue la única forma que encontré para hacer que Jack estuviera cerca de nuestro hijo, teniendo a ambos dentro mío"

"Señorita DunBroch" habló el juez en voz ronca "El día en que el asesinato se llevó a cabo, usted asistió horas antes al médico ¿Cierto?"

Me limite a asentir.

"Se le fueron decomisados varios documentos, entre ellos unos estudios médicos con la fecha del incidente" saco los mencionados estudios, los cuales ya estaban abiertos a pesar de que yo no tuve oportunidad de leerlos.

Hubo un largo y molesto silencio. Todos estábamos expectantes y el juez Haddock parecía estar en su porpio mundo.

"¡¿Qué es lo que dicen?! ¡Exijo saberlo!"

"Señorita DunBroch" respondió en un tono suave y casi compadécete "Lamento decirle que de acuerdo a estos estudios…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Su hijo está muerto, mis más sinceras condolencias"

"¿Muerto?" apenas y logre que esa palabra saliera de mi boca. Baje la mirada, dejando que todo el llanto que había contenido saliera de una vez por todas.

Mi corazón se sentía vacío, todo lo que había hecho para nada. ¿Cómo deje que eso pasara?... ni siquiera supe que era ¿Un niño o una niña? Jamás lo sabré.

Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que aquel recuerdo me atormentara para toda la vida.

"¡Llévensela!"

Vinieron unos hombres vestidos de blanco, inyectándome extrañas cosas en los brazos y piernas. No puse objeción y me deje hacer lo que ellos pedían.

Me sacaron fuera de la sala, sólo dándome la oportunidad de darle una última mirada a mi Hiccup.

Ya la vida no tenía sentido para mí. Soy un completo fracaso como esposa, amante y mujer. ¡Oh triste agonía!

El que me haya recluido a aquella habitación toda forrada que colchón blanco me lleno de cierta paz. Lo último que recuerdo fue el quedarme viendo fijamente, sollozando, a una de las esquinas de la habitación, rogando a cualquier ser superior que me librara ya del infierno en el que vivía.

Cuando ya no pude más cerré los ojos y me sumergí en la oscuridad. La muerte mas dulcemente cruel, como un pastel. El morir dormida.


End file.
